The compound 1-(3,5 dihydrophenyl)-2-[(4-hydroxybenzyl)-ethyl-amino]-ethanol hydrobromide is the active ingredient of "Partusisten," a pharmaceutical composition having a tocolytic effect that is useful in the suppression of premature uterine contraction. A serious disadvantage of this drug is its secondary effect on the cardiovascular system. See, Labor Inhibition Betamimetic Drugs in Obstetrics: F. K. Klock, The action of Sympathicomimetic Drugs on Uterine Muscle, Dept. of Gynecology and Obstetrics, RWTH (Achen, FRG: 1977), p. 27; R. Czekanowski, The Action of Betamimetics on the Myometrium, Institute of Obstetrics and Gynecology (Bialystok, Poland: 1977), p. 11; and F. Ropke and H. Y. Woraschk, The Administration of Beta-Sympathomimetic Agents in Obstetric Emergencies, Martin-Luther-Universitat (Halle, DDR: 1977), p. 235.